Wedding Fever
by cultofpersonalityx
Summary: After Howard & Bernadette's wedding, Penny starts to think whether she made the right decision declining Leonard's marriage proposal?


It had been 24 hours since everyone sat in the all familiar appartment, surrounding the television, watching their close friend go into space on a mission. Howard Wolowitz had married Bernadette Rostenkowski that special morning, only to have to leave her hours later to fly to Russia. She was terrified for him but put on a strong face for her husband as he vowed to make it home safe, she took his word for it and let him go on his own.

Leonard and Penny lay snuggled up together on the couch of her appartment, thinking about the recent events of the past day. Penny cuddled closer to Leonard as she thought about how stupid she was breaking up with him when they last dated. He was the only guy she had ever been with who loved her and actually meant it and she threw it all away because she got scared of a committment, when deep down she knew that she loved him too. When Leonard began dating Priya after they broke up, she acted like she was totally cool with it and that she wasn't bothered one bit. But behind closed doors, she was utterly devestated that he had moved on so fast. Only Amy and Bernadette knew how she truly felt about Leonard and Priya together and spent almost every night with her at her appartment cheering her up. Amy would always make her laugh with her attempt at "girl talk", although sometimes it made her a little uncomfortable. Bernadette would always make her smile, she's just adorable and such a sweetie. She was blessed to actually have true friends in her life. When she found out that Priya had slept with her ex boyfriend back in India and cheated on Leonard, she wanted to kick her ass for hurting him, but she was really happy at the same time. Not because she broke Leonards heart, of course, but because he was single again and she had another shot with him. They've been dating again for almost four months and it's been the best four months ever.

"What are you thinking about?" Leonard asked out of the blue, playing with a strand of her blonde hair as he did,

"You." She answered truthfully, he smiled a little,

"Oh really? And what exactly were you thinking about me?"

"You know, just us, our relationship," She paused, "How happy I am when I'm with you," She said as she leaned up and kissed him sweetly and he smiled at her,

All week, Penny had been thinking about what Leonard had recently asked her. He had asked her if she would marry him and out of complete shock, she said no. She didn't regret saying no, until now. After seeing how happy Bernadette and Howard were on their wedding day, it got her thinking how happy Leonard made her. It made her think back to how she would binge on ice cream and coffee liqour every night with the girls whilst she cried over how much she screwed everything up and how she thought that she would never have another chance with Leonard. She never wanted to feel like that again and the only way that could happen was if she was with him forever. That's what she wanted. To be with Leonard Hofstadter forever.

"Leonard, I've been thinking about what you said the other night," Penny started as she sat up and looked at him, he nervously scratched his head and scrunched his eyebrows,

"Yeah, I know, I shouldn't have asked it, I thought we weren't talking about it again?" He said,

"Were you being serious when you asked me? Do you really want me to marry you?" She asked and he looked at her,

"Well.. yeah, I was being serious," He started, "It may have been a heat of the moment thing and sure I may I have gotten caught up in a little wedding fever, but I do want to marry you, Penny." He told her,

"Yes." She stated simply. Leonard looked at her funny and chuckled a little,

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I will marry you."

"Wh-what? You will? Seriously?" He asked, stuttering a little. Penny giggled and nodded,

"Yes, I will. I want to be with you forever, Leonard and I _want _to marry you. After seeing how happy Bernadette and Howard were, I knew there and then that was what I wanted with you and I don't want to wait any longer." Leonard didn't say anything, he just kissed her.

"You're definitely sure about this?" He asked her,

"Positive."

"I love you so much, Penny, I can't wait to see what our future holds together."

"I love you too, Leonard, I know it's going to be amazing," She said, "But if we keep living next to Sheldon for the rest our lives then dear God help us!" She said and Leonard laughed at her before kissing her again.

Penny was finally truly happy again and it's all thanks to Dr Leonard Hofstadter.


End file.
